


粉色糖浆

by yinwo



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Kudos: 5





	粉色糖浆

真的很甜啊我的小朋友。

穿的甜，笑的甜，整个人软软的，像是粉色的棉花糖。

怎么会这么甜呢。怎么会这么让人喜欢呢。

我的小朋友，会撒娇的叫我哥哥，会软乎乎的扑到我怀里，会甜蜜的和我说情话，会红着脸给我口交，会在我身下哭泣流泪，他是我的小朋友，他是我的宝贝。

“哥哥！”

我的小朋友笑的很可爱，看起来像糖果一样甜，他软绵绵的扑到我的怀里，紧紧的抱着我，粘人的紧，可是我很喜欢。我也紧紧的抱住他，我说，“怎么啦宝贝？”

但是我并不开心。

虽然知道是小朋友的工作，可是看到他那么可爱那么迷人的样子被成千上万的人看到去做幻想的食粮，我就忍不住内心滋生的黑色欲望。

我的小朋友不知道，我多想把他关起来，锁起来，只和我在一起，和我在床上天天做爱，做到他哭的抽抽噎噎打着嗝缩在我怀里讨饶，他从来不知道躲，哪怕我干的多过分，他还是粘着我，软乎乎的流着眼泪撒娇。

他喜欢我，我也喜欢他，可是他太招人喜欢了，我是真的很想把那些目光黏在他身上的人的眼睛都挖掉，我不喜欢别人看他，我不喜欢别人幻想他。

我有一座岛，我想把我的小朋友关在那里。

其他人一点也不重要，小朋友只要有我就够了。

我轻轻的笑，测过脸亲了亲小朋友红彤彤的耳，小朋友看着我，眼睛水汪汪的印着我，他用软软的撒娇语调，一边说一边笑，“我们去吃饭呀伙计。”

真的好甜。我的喉结上下一滚，压着他的后脑就亲他，亲的他气喘吁吁红着脸埋在我的颈窝，眼睛是湿漉漉的，声音也泛着湿意，轻轻的叫我哥哥。

我说好，我说接下来几天你没有活动，我们一起去岛上玩，小朋友埋在我怀里点头，我亲他的发顶，心里已经打定主意要和把我的小朋友关起来。

这么可爱的小朋友，我不想再把他放出去了。

他是我的。他有我就够了。

小朋友是很好看的，有深黑的眼睛，含着水汽雾蒙蒙湿漉漉的样子格外的可怜，让人想欺负到他落泪。

所以在小朋友含住我的阴茎往深处吞湿了眼的时候，我按着他就用阴茎操他的嘴，操他的喉咙，操的他眼泪满脸，可是他没有反抗，他努力的张着嘴想让我操的更舒服。

好乖。我的宝贝总是这么乖。又这么可怜。我把阴茎抽出来，湿漉漉的阴茎擦过他红润的唇，带着液体在他的脸上四处游移，弄的一片水光。

他只仰着脸让我弄，乖巧又顺从，我心里软的快化了，我摸他柔软的头发，声音也变得柔软，我说，起来，宝贝。

他穿着很嫩的粉色毛衣，下身不着寸缕，两条腿细白笔直，两腿之间的阴茎挺着，顶端渗着透明的液体，他注意到我的目光，有点不好意思的合着腿。

哥哥…他的声音像是在哭。也像是在撒娇。

他跨坐在我的大腿上，蹭着我粗大的阴茎，他搂着我的脖子，绵软的身体紧贴着我。

我的呼吸很重，我的手摸着他光滑的皮肤，摸他纤细的腰，摸他柔软肥腻的屁股，手指便探到中间的褶皱抚弄，稍微用力就捅了进去。

他的穴又软又热，搅了两下就水淋淋的含着我的手吸吮，层层叠叠的温热软肉涌上来吸附，我亲他发热的脸，感受着他的呼吸变得急促而滚烫。

我一边和他接吻，一边把他抱起对着我的阴茎让他坐下去，他很乖的配合，可是坐了一个龟头就不愿意了，流着眼泪抱着我撒娇说进不去。

我说进的去，他还是不配合，摇着头流着眼泪撒娇，我笑笑，掐着他的细腰，挺胯就捅了进去，一进去就被他含紧，被他流着泪控诉。

我就笑着哄他亲他，他委委屈屈的，还是在我的怀里任我操弄，被我操的射精，被我操的射尿，金黄的液体淅淅沥沥的流下，小朋友又羞又急，哭的眼睛红红，我按着他，一边哄一边品尝他的穴。

小朋友好哄的很，又可爱极了，乖乖的，爱撒娇爱粘人，就是不耐操，没做什么就开始流眼泪求饶，体力也跟不上没做多久就晕过去。

不过没关系。我把他关起来，我天天操他，操熟了就好了。


End file.
